Just a Dream Liason
by notenoughlove
Summary: This fan fiction one-shot is based on the song "Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood. This is a liason story so if you don't like Elizabeth and Jason together, then it will not be a story for you. Jason and Elizabeth just got married and Jason is in the military. I don't own the characters on General Hospital. They belong to GH and ABC. I also do not own the song, "Just a Dream".


This is my second night for one-shots. The song is "Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood. Liz and Jason get married when she turns 18. Jason is in the military. She gets a letter telling her that Jason died a hero. I don't own the characters, they belong to General Hospital and ABC. I also don't own the song "Just a Dream". I hope you like it.

Jason had been in the army for the past couple of years. He and Elizabeth are sweethearts and once she turns eighteen, they are going to wed. She has waited her life for her perfect wedding and marriage. She has loved Jason since she met him when she was thirteen and had a big crush on her best friend's older brother.

Jason returned from deployment just in time for Elizabeth's eighteenth birthday. She was so happy that the schedules worked out the way it did. He had three weeks and then he was going back to Iraq. She knew that she didn't have much time with him but she was okay with that. She just loved him and wanted him to know that she would always wait for him. She was counting the days till they were married. They would be leaving Port Charles and she would be staying on base in South Carolina.

Jason got in just after Elizabeth was finished working at Kelly's. He walked in the door and saw her. She was so happy and he ran over and picked her up. She laughed and wanted more but she had to be a proper wife and so she got down and straightened her apron. They were getting married Friday night and moving to South Carolina the next day. His motorcycle was already at their home. Most of her belongings had already been sent there and Jason already had all of his things there.

Elizabeth and Jason walked out of Kelly's and they headed to the Quartermaine Estate. His family was there and they couldn't wait to see him. They were a bit disappointed that he was staying till he was being deployed but they knew that the young couple had to have a little bit of time alone before he went back.

"I have a present for you for your birthday. I have been holding on to it for a while now. Happy Birthday Liz! Elizabeth opened the box and it had everything that she would need to start painting again. He bought her a sketch book and easel but they were waiting for them in South Carolina. He had also bought a couple of tour books of the area in which they would be living. There was North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia and Tennessee. The places that they could go to when he got back, was enough to keep her busy for at least fifteen minutes when they got there.

The night was full of love and surprises for her birthday. In two days, they were getting married. Emily was helping her best friend with all the arrangements. They were getting married in the manor. She was looking forward to the party afterwards. She also couldn't wait to her wedding night. They had been apart for a long time and she was going to be spending the next two days with Emily in her room. Jason was not getting a sneak peek till their wedding night.

The next two days went by fast. The wedding was going to happen in the next hour. Emily, Monica and Lila were helping Elizabeth get ready for her wedding. Her parents and siblings could not be bothered to go to her wedding. Her grandmother was not feeling well and so the only family that was going to be there was Jason's family. She didn't mind because they had always thought of her as family anyway.

Elizabeth finished getting dressed and Alan went upstairs to bring her down to his son. Alan was very proud of both Jason and Elizabeth. They were both proud, courageous and strong willed. He knew that they loved each other and that they would always be there for one another.

The music started and Emily walked down the stairs ahead of them. Alan and Elizabeth were right behind Emily. AJ stood up for Jason and Emily stood up for Elizabeth. The minister was there and shortly after coming down the stairs, the two of them were married.

There were toasts made to the young couple and since Elizabeth was too young to drink, she drank ginger-ale along with Emily. Jason also drank ginger-ale because they had a long drive ahead of them the next day.

"I am so proud to be your husband. I want you to know that when the war is over, we will be able to do anything that you want to do and live wherever you want to live. I have been to couple of places that I think I won't put on the list but there are a few beaches in Florida, that we should go check out before I deploy."

Everyone had a wonderful meal and then the cake. There was also dancing involved but everyone went to bed around eleven o'clock. Jason and Elizabeth planned to leave around five in the morning to get a good start on their journey south. They hoped to be close to the base by Saturday night or at least Sunday morning.

"Thank you everyone. I am so blessed that you all have brought me under your wing. Jason is the greatest guy that I could ever meet and I am so blessed to be his wife. I love you and once we get settled in, you will have to come see us."

Jason carried Elizabeth up the stairs to his bedroom. She felt so at peace with everything that was going on. She relaxed against him and fell asleep. He woke her up early and they made love. Elizabeth just loved being with him but it was great to go to bed with him at night and wake up the next morning beside him.

"Jase, do you think that you will be home for Christmas? I was hoping that I could have your family down there with us for our first Christmas together." Jason wanted to say yes but he didn't want to lie to her.

"I am not sure. I would like to say yes, but I am not going to lie to you." Jason and Elizabeth got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Cook had made them a picnic basket full of their favorites for the road. They had juice, toast and eggs for breakfast and some much needed coffee. Then there was a thermos for them with coffee and also a few bottles of water and juice to put in their cooler. Jason made sure that everything was packed in their truck before leaving.

They went upstairs and brushed their teeth and hair before leaving. His parents were up because they had to go to work. Lila and Edward said their goodbyes the night before and Emily was there too to say goodbye.

"Thank you for a wonderful wedding and being such a great family. I will call you when we get to the hotel tonight." Everyone gave hugs and kisses to the newlyweds and they were soon on their way.

They made it to Virginia just south of the capital. They were going to spend the night around Virginia Beach. It would be a few more hours the next day before they got into South Carolina. The newlyweds got settled into their hotel room and ordered room service. Once they ate their dinner, they called Jason's family to let them know that they made it safely

Jason and Elizabeth were exhausted because of the last few days being so jam packed. They fell asleep after they had made love. They woke up in the morning and took a shower together to save time but they also had some fun. They got dressed and headed out on the road. They got to the North Carolina line and had some breakfast. There were still five hours till they got to the base. They stopped at a little dinner and Elizabeth had a flash about something she couldn't understand. It looked like someone had dropped something off in a tent somewhere far away. The man ran from the tent and the tent blew up. She shook her head and let it go. She looked at her husband and knew that something was going to happen to him but she didn't know where or when.

They made it thru breakfast and then they were back on the road again. The afternoon they made it to the base. There was so much that they both had to do once they got on base. Elizabeth was going to have to change her driver's license and also her social security card. She knew that it could wait and she just wanted to see their new place and relax.

They made it to their new place and Jason picked Elizabeth up and walked across their threshold. She was surprised but knew it was coming because he did that for their hotel room too.

The next few days, Jason showed Elizabeth around the base. She met a couple of the neighbors and realized that she really liked South Carolina. The people were so much nicer there. Everyone on the base were friendly towards her and there was a military wives' club that most of the women and some of the men were members of. This was for the ones whose spouses were being deployed. Elizabeth met most of the wives who had husbands that were being deployed when Jason was.

The next door neighbor was around Elizabeth's age. Her name is Robin and her husband, Patrick is friends with Jason. Robin had just moved in to their home a few months before. She was someone that Elizabeth could talk to if she needed advice when the guys were deployed.

The newlyweds had two weeks and he had to leave. The first week was just getting used to being on base and getting all the credentials that she would need once he left. He had to do his will and also there were certain protocols that he had to do before he was deployed.

They were able to get away for a few days and went to the beach. The memories of their short time together was going to have to be enough till Jason came back home. They were supposed to be gone for only four months but it could be up to a year. It just depended on what the guys at the top wanted.

The day that Jason left was very sad for Elizabeth. Robin went them because Patrick was going too. They said their goodbyes and watched them take off towards Iraq. Robin showed Elizabeth to the neighborhood bar where the women hung out. Since she was underage, the only thing she could drink was a coke or an ice-tea. The atmosphere was just what she wanted.

Robin was her saving grace. She told her about how lonely she was and that she had been having these strange visions. It was not her dreams because they would happen when she was awake. The scene was the same. The guy, was from the area of Iraq that the guys were staying in. He became a friend to most of the men where Jason and Patrick were based at.

He really did not like Americans and was there to make a statement that Iraq does not want or need any help. She had written him and because she didn't have a date or something to go by, there wasn't anything for her to do. She hated the visions because she kept seeing everyone die. She wanted it to stop. She prayed that she would get the sign that could help solve this vision. If it was just her over-active imagination, she wanted them to stop but if it was there to help her husband and the other men, she needed a time and a day.

Two weeks later, the vision that she needed came to her. She saw the guy and knew who he was and why he was doing what he was doing. It was going to happen on a Tuesday, like 9/11. She found out it was in September but the day was the 13th. She could tell that it was late afternoon and the man had been there since noon time. He argued with a couple of the men and was told to leave. When the men weren't looking the man went to the tent and left the bomb. He armed it and a half hour later it went off. No one in the camp survived.

Elizabeth was able to get the letter to him in time before the 13th. He read the letter, not once but over and over again. He saw the guy that day and he was one of the men arguing with him. He did not leave immediately. He followed him to the tent. He grabbed the guy and brought him to his superior. The bomb squad went into the tent and was able to unarm the bomb.

His sergeant asked him how he knew. He showed his sergeant the letter his wife had sent him. He told him that he knew that the two of them had a connection but there was something that was more unreal to him than real. The thing that was so great about it was the fact that it proved how love could overcome anything.

Robin was able to talk to Patrick that night and he told her what Elizabeth had done. She had saved them all from someone who went rogue and was going to kill all of them. The powers that be were very happy about the turn of events and the whole base got to go back home in time for Christmas. They were going back after the first of the new year and would be home by that summer.

The base said that what Elizabeth did was very heroic. That was when she passed out and everyone found out that she was pregnant. She was a couple months along when she found out. She knew that she would always have a tale to tell her children and that she had visions so they could never lie to her.

Jason was able to complete his deployment safely. He was still working in the military but now as a civilian. Robin and Patrick are still their best friends and their children are going to school together in South Carolina. No one will ever doubt Elizabeth again if she ever has a vision or was it just a dream.


End file.
